FAITH MANAGES
by deetatarant
Summary: Set 17 years after 'Unclean Spirit'... FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Follows on from my stories Fallen Angel and Unclean Spirit. Seventeen years later, one can assume canon up to the end of series two and this will not have any series three references in it or conscious spoilers......**

**FAITH MANAGES: PART ONE**

Ianto huffed out a sigh and rubbed at the soreness in his chest and upper arms. He was tired and grumpy and fed up with listening to Pink Floyd blearing out from the speakers in Elliot's bedroom. Once again they had argued bitterly about the restrictions that Ianto had imposed on his teenage son's social life and Elliot had stomped off in a huff slamming his bedroom door behind him. Ianto drew his shaky hand across his damp brow and sighed again, he had never felt so tired in his life and right now he hated his life, it was far too lonely and tedious to contemplate right now, Elliot had made that quite clear. Ianto knew that he had to let Elliot go and live his life, but he was so afraid that something would happen to the young man he had given up everything in his life to protect. It had lead to a very solitary existence and estrangement from his friends at Torchwood and his family in Newport.

Ianto wondered through to the kitchen and gathered up the dirty breakfast things and loaded them into the dishwasher. How had his life come to this? His son hated him, his friends had long since let him go and Ianto couldn't remember feeling so isolated in all his life. It was his own fault of course, he had taken his responsibilities too seriously and believing that remaining with Torchwood would endanger Elliot he had severed links with his job. That had eventually cost him his relationship with Jack, even though he still remained an active part of Elliot's life as his 'Uncle Jack', Ianto simply avoided him. It had been a tough few years, but nothing untoward had threatened Elliot's life and Ianto began to believe he had sacrificed everything for nothing other than a stroppy and ungrateful teenager. He rubbed absently at the pain again, it had been bothering him for days and he was fed up with his arms aching and the tightness in his breath. Tears made their presence felt as he closed up the dishwasher and straightened up. Stars exploding in his vision as he crumpled to the tiled floor of his kitchen.

Even above the noise of 'Dark Side of The Moon' Elliot heard the crash.

Jack Harkness glared with overwhelming hatred at his desk of undone paperwork. In all his years of working with Torchwood it was something he had never enjoyed. Fortunately for him Gwen had taken over the bulk of the work after coming off active field work to have her children, but still there was a lot to get through as his other four team members were kept away from doing anything but the bare minimum. Sall, Aaron, George and Ranjan, were technicians and field agents first and foremost and made for a formidable team. Jack was very proud of them and loved them deeply. There had been too many years of gaping emptiness in the Hub after Tosh and Owen had died and that had only deepened when Ianto resigned a few months after. It was a long time ago now and Jack was grateful for it being a distant memory. The new team had worked out well after a few false starts and a couple of doses of Retcon, Jack finally had the people he wanted working with him and for him. The six of them had become a close knit bunch with Gwen slipping into the role of Hub mother. It had meant that she could do 9-5 hours and live her life and enjoy her family and for that Jack was eternally grateful, what she had gained made up for his own losses, well almost. Once again his eyes strayed down to the photograph on his desk. He picked it up and traced his fingers along the familiar jawline of the man in the picture. One Ianto Jones; back in happier days before Tosh and Owen, before Elliot. The image was 18 years old and it still remained Jack's favourite, it was one of the few that showed the younger man was truly capable of finding happiness on occasion. Jack put the photo down with a heartfelt sigh. He hadn't seen Ianto in almost five years even though he still lived in his old flat a mere five minutes from the Hub.

Elliot had called him that morning bemoaning yet another argument with his 'Tad' and demanding that Uncle Jack and he get back together to make things right. Jack knew that things were never that simple. He was jarred out of his reverie by his mobile ringing once again and he sighed as he noted the caller ID, Elliot. Jack almost rejected the call, but he also knew he couldn't do that either. Elliot was as good as his son.

"Hey, kid what...." he was rudely cut off.

"Uncle Jack. Tad's ill you need to come to the hospital, now please."

Jack was on his feet straight away. "Where are you now?"

"I'm in the ambulance with Tad, they're saying he's had a heart attack, please Uncle Jack, meet us there."

"I'm on my way."

Jack fled his office, not even bothering with his great coat. "Gwen I'll be out for while, you've got command." He tore out of the Hub, leaving a stunned Gwen Williams in his wake.

He found Elliot hunched in a plastic chair with his precious Ipod clutched in his hands, his long curling black hair a disorder that hid his face. His bony knees were pulled into his chest. Jack plonked himself down and straight away pulled him into a side ways hug. Elliot snuggled into him, all thoughts of teenage embarrassment gone. He adored his Uncle Jack as much as he did his Father and clung to him.

"Hey, you ok?"

Elliot shook his head and looked at Jack with Ianto's eyes. He'd been crying. Jack ruffled his hair, which in his view needed a serious trimming.

"What happened?"

Elliot shrugged. "I dunno. I just heard some stuff breaking and when I get into the kitchen I found him lying on the floor trying to breathe. He kept saying weird things I didn't understand so I just called an ambulance and then I called you." His bottom lip wobbled and water leaked from his eyes. "I made this happen. I said terrible things to him. Uncle Jack, what am I going to do?"

"Hey." Jack pulled him back into a hug. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean anything bad to happen Elliot. It'll be ok."

"I'm scared."

"Yeah, me too." Jack admitted, and he was. "Now I need to go and find some one who can tell us what is going on, you wanna come?"

Elliot pointed. "They took him in there and told me to wait here, he was unconscious when we got here..... That's not good is it?" Elliot got out between snuffles. Jack gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok, we'll wait together then. Don't worry Elliot, your Tad is strong as an ox."

Elliot was shaking his head. "He's been ill for ages, Uncle Jack, made me swear not to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Elliot shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He just, he just looks sick and won't go to the doctors, it was one of things we argued about because I wanted him to go."

Owen Harper opened his eyes, aware of unfamiliar noises and smells around him. He sucked in a long deep breath, and sighed feeling his lungs expand and contract again as he exhaled. Oh God, yes breathing, fucking hell that was heaven..... deep slow breathing.... wonderful. He turned his head and recognised immediately he was in hospital, shit maybe he'd survived the nuclear contamination....wait a minute he was breathing, he wasn't able to do that before was he?

"Mr Jones. Mr Jones can you hear me?" A light was flashed into Owen's eyes and he flinched and a mumble of some sorts escaped his lips.

"Mr Ianto Jones, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital." It was a whisper and Owen's eyes widened horribly when he figured out where he was.

**AN: I shall continue with this after I have finished 'the sound of snow'.... just wanted to test the water with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAITH MANAGES: PART TWO.**

Jack and Elliot leapt to their feet on hearing Ianto's screams from behind the double doors. Without thinking they burst into the room, Jack shoving aside a blue uniformed nurse in order to get to Ianto's side. Elliot was close on his tail.

"What the bloody he...."

"Torchwood!" Was Jack's only response as he grabbed hold of Ianto's hand. The young man stared into his face with wide, wild eyes and gripped his hand like a vice.

"Oh God.... fuck Jack! Get me the fuck out of here now. Shit, shit, shit!"

Jack was completely taken aback by the uncharacteristic language pouring out in that beautiful Welsh accent he had missed hearing so much. Ianto pulled Jack close and he was fully expecting to be kissed but he got the shock of his life at what was whispered in his ear.

"Get me the fuck out of here, do you know how weird this is? I'm Owen Harper!"

Jack pulled back aware of Elliot grasping the hand he had just released.

"Clear the room now!"

The senior doctor glared. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said out!" Jack bellowed.

The two nurses backed off clearly intimidated by his furious tone but the doctor was having none of it.

"I'm calling security."

"Just you try it!" Jack snapped returning his attention to Ianto's panicked face. "Out!"

The three medical staff left muttering and glancing over their shoulders as they went. Elliot was patting his father's arm, tears rolling freely down his face, as he realised that his Tad didn't appear to know who he was. Jack was pulling out his mobile to ring the Hub. Two minutes later Torchwood operative Dr Sall Makepeace was on her way over.

Jack returned his attention to Ianto and discovered Elliot was looking at him imploringly.

"Please Tad, it's alright it's me and Uncle Jack, Tad please."

Owen swung his head round to gape at the lanky, long haired teenager gripping on to his.... Ianto's forearm. Holy crap.

"Jack what the fuck am I doing in Tea Boy's body?"

Jack just stared in utter disbelief; unable to take in what was going on, what he hoped wasn't going on.

"Jack!"

Ianto lurched upright and the monitor he was attached to started beeping furiously.

"Shit Ianto lie down, for Christ's sake the Torchwood doc is on her way." He snapped and Ianto slumped back against the cot and stared at the ceiling muttering.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit."

Elliot was as white as a sheet.

"Tad, stop swearing!"

Owen shot him a filthy look. "I'll swear all I bloody well want, who the fuck are you?"

Elliot bit at his lips and more tears streaked down. "Tad it's me Elliot, please it's me." He looked to his Uncle for answers. "What's wrong with him?"

Jack was shaking his head. "I don't know Elliot. Sall will be here in a minute, she'll figure it out. I promise. Everything will be fine."

Owen sighed, shit. "Jack it's Owen... one night we were locked in a cell together after I'd had two pints of Guinness... You told me you'd slept with Proust and then I did a head stand and emptied the beer out all over the floor. It was right before Gwen's wedding... Martha was there helping us with a case. I asked you how fair was it that I got to die forever."

Jack's heart dropped to his gut. "Owen?"

"At last!"

Jack stepped forwards and peered into Ianto's eyes. "Owen; really?"

Ianto nodded.

Jack wasn't certain whether he wanted to laugh or cry at that point. "How? I mean how the fuck did you?....."

Ianto shrugged. "Mate I have no bloody idea. I'm in Tea Boy's body and believe me I can think of better places to be. Jack, how long.... how long have I been gone?"

Jack was still searching his face for.... he wasn't sure what. "Owen you were, well you died 16 years ago."

Ianto closed his eyes and hissed out a breath. "Shit.... shit. Tosh, what happened to Tosh?"

Jack sighed the sudden recall of such a painful memory made him feel sick. "She died the same day. Grey shot her in the stomach."

Ianto appeared to think about it for a moment before opening his eyes and shifting his gaze to Elliot who was watching him intently. "Elliot; the baby?"

Jack nodded. "Owen, I need to know if Ianto is ok in there?" Down to business.

Ianto's eyes became unfocussed for a moment and Jack found himself holding his breath, he looked up to see that Elliot was too.

"Yep, he's ok.... oh fuck that is weird... hang on you might be able to talk to him."

Elliot watched with bated breath as his father looked like he was trying to give birth for a moment before opening his eyes.

"Elliot?"

The boy lunged forwards and hugged his Tad tightly and Ianto returned the embrace.

"God, Elliot. I'm so sorry I argued with you, are you alright?" And then he noticed Jack standing there. "What are you doing here? Wait a minute, what the hell happened?"

The doors burst open behind Jack and a tall blonde woman with a case clutched in her hand strode into the room.

"Ok Captain, what's going on?"

Sall was always the formal one, ex navy with years of war time experience behind her, had little time for social pleasantries. Jack gestured.

"This is Ianto Jones and Elliot his son. Ianto had something happen this morning."

Ianto was looking thoroughly panicked by now as Sall approached him, scanner in hand.

"Is she Torchwood?"

Jack sighed frustrated. "Yes."

Ianto sat up, and backed up the bed, pulling Elliot with him. "Get her away from me!"

Elliot managed to pull himself from Ianto's grip. "Tad, it's ok she's here to help."

"What's going on Jack?" Ianto screeched suddenly realising he was in a hospital room. The somewhat girly tone surprised everyone.

"You're sick. Sall needs to look at you."

"Don't worry Mr Jones it's just a PDA scanner." Sall added her Scottish accent at odds with her soft features.

"I know what it is."

"Ianto's ex Torchwood." Jack explained. Sall seemed to understand, the ex of Jack's that had left Torchwood to raise his son if memory served her right.

"This won't hurt."

"No." Ianto backed up still further. "Please Jack, send her away, I'm fine really."

Jack lost patience. "No, you are not fine and if you don't co operate I'll sedate you myself. Sall just tell me if he is well enough to be transported back to the Hub?"

Sall smiled and nodded as she read her PDA. "Yep, he's fine."

"Good, then sedate him!"

"Uncle Jack?"

Sall's eyebrows shot up, boy this was getting interesting, she watched the skinny kid still holding on to Ianto Jones.

"It's ok Elliot, we'll check him over properly at the Hub."

Ianto opened his mouth to argue but got a needle in the leg instead. Jack sagged with relief, wondering if his day could get any worse. Elliot was standing in a rather protective stance beside his father's bed.

"Will he be ok?"

"He'll be fine." Though Jack sighed he knew Ianto would be mightily pissed about being back in the Hub again.


	3. Chapter 3

**FAITH MANAGES PART THREE**

Elliot slumped himself down on the couch in his Uncle's office. He had spent many an evening there talking with Jack, especially if he'd just had a row with his Tad. Jack had given him access codes to the Hub years before when he was ten years old, back in the days when Uncle Jack and Tad were still a couple, the access had never been revoked and for that Elliot was eternally grateful. Elliot would enter through the tourist office and Gwen or Jack would let him in into the bowels of the Hub, of course Elliot always had to phone Jack first and not speak to the other members of the team, those were the rules. His Tad never spoke about his Uncle these days; Elliot had no idea why they had broken up in the first place. What he did know was that his Tad had been miserable and irritable ever since and five years was a long time to put up with an annoying parent, especially one as protective as his Tad. Elliot pulled out his I-pod and scrolled down his playlist in sulky silence. The doctor had kicked him out of the medical bay; he hadn't met any of the 'new' Torchwood gang because Jack had been strict about keeping Elliot away from that side of his life. That too was Tad's fault of course. Tad had cut his ties with the organisation years before. Elliot had only ever seen Jack's gang through the windows of the office and never spoken to them, except Gwen of course. Elliot didn't like Gwen that much but loved going to the Rugby with Rhys. Gwen was two girly and her two daughters were just gross like all girls. Elliot sighed getting up and staring out of the window and wondering what on earth was happening to his Tad. He didn't like being shut away like this, but he did trust his Uncle Jack so for now he'd do as he was told and wait.

Jack hovered on the upper level looking down into the autopsy bay and watched as Dr Sall got her patient settled and attached to various scanners and monitors, asking questions as she went about her work.

"Did you say he's 42 years old?"

She was scribbling on her chart, and then she went off to her bench to get needles and sample bottles to take bloods.

Jack nodded. "August 19th 1983. Why?"

Gwen appeared at his side pulling her greying long hair back and tying it into a pony tail. Jack smiled at the gesture, she still looked hot, even at 45. Gwen was watching Ianto as he slept on the exam couch.

"Is he ok?" She asked Jack.

Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure. To be honest.... we'll just have to see what happens." He replied quietly, his thoughts returning to the fact that he'd recently had a conversation with Owen in Ianto's body and how the hell did that happen? Perhaps Ianto had just had a break down or something; that had to be it.

"Jack are you sure he's 42? He doesn't look a day over 30 to me." Sall was taking the blood samples now and Ianto stirred as the needle punctured his white skin. Jack sucked in a breath and trotted down the steps to Ianto's side taking his left hand as he began to come round. His eyelids fluttered open and his head turned automatically to the left as if he knew Jack was there.

"Bastard!" He muttered with a bitter edge in his voice. "You know sedatives make me nauseas."

Jack grateful he seemed relatively calm. "Serves you right for being difficult." He gazed into the younger man's eyes and damn it Sall was absolutely right..... he looked a lot younger than he should and Jack shuddered.

"How do you feel?"

Ianto appeared to think about. "Like I died and came back to life." He wasn't joking.

Jack frowned at the comment. "Ianto?"

"We need to talk Jack." he replied quietly. "In private, right now and you need to stop your doctor from doing any more tests on me, because I am fine now.... really." His calm was more unnerving to Jack than his earlier panic. Ianto sat up brushing aside Sall's hands as she went to stop him.

"I'm fine doctor." He assured her, still looking at Jack. "we really do need to talk, do you still have an office here?"

More than a little stunned Jack took a step back and gestured. "Right where it used to be."

"Captain?" Sall was getting annoyed again with her boss and her patient. Ianto faced her with a faint and dispirited smile.

"I no longer need your services doctor, trust me I am fine." He followed as Jack led the way up to his office. Ianto glanced around the Hub as they went, surprised at how little it had changed. Three strange faces turning in his direction as they passed. Ianto wondered which one of them was Jack's current companion.

Elliot leapt up and flung himself at his Tad the moment they entered the office. It was strange the boy was almost Ianto's height but he still managed to seem small and innocent and tiny to Ianto as he held him tightly.

"I'm ok Elliot, I'm fine, it's ok now." He gently patted his son's back and then edged him out of the embrace with a bright if somewhat forced smile on his face. "I need you to go out there and sit with Gwen for a few minutes, can you do that?"

Elliot was reluctant to move. "Tad?"

"I promise I won't be long, but I need to talk to Jack about what happened today, ok?"

"Ok." Elliot sighed. "Bloody adults, one day you guys will actually start telling me things." He sulked.

Ianto nodded. "I will, tonight. I'll tell everything I am about to tell Jack. I swear it, but I need to do this first, alright?"

Elliot gave him a hopeful look. "You guys gonna get back together?"

Ianto's heart sank. "No, we're not, now go on. I'll be there shortly."

Elliot sloped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Ianto slumped down on to the couch and scrubbed shaking hands over his face.

"You'd better sit down Jack."

Jack took the space on the couch beside him and took one of Ianto's hands, gratified that he didn't try to pull it away. Ianto drew in another steadying breath.

"You remember the day that we killed that demon thing in the cells? The one called Elam?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, scared the shit out of me, you were badly hurt."

"Can you remember what actually happened?"

"Some of it, why?"

"Michael transferred your energy through me, used me as a conduit in order to fight Elam. You remember he said that there would be consequences?"

It was a long time ago but Jack remembered quite clearly, Ianto would gain a few extra years of life.......

"Ianto, what's happened?"

Ianto was picking at his finger nails. "I lied when I broke up with you Jack. Michael didn't give me a few extra years, he cursed me with the inability to die."

Jack dropped Ianto's hand. "What?"

"The day we broke up. I saw you with Gwen, you were fucking her in the locker rooms and I ran out and went home. Elliot was at school and you'd said you'd pick him up for me. I shot myself in the head. You and Gwen, it was the last straw Jack and I hated you for it, I still do and then I discovered that I couldn't die and I hated you even more. There's been two more deaths since then, the one yesterday and another 2 years ago when I had another go at topping myself. So you see why I do not want you near me, will never escape how I feel about you and all that time you were telling me how much I meant to you and you were fucking that bitch out there. I raised Elliot and gave up Torchwood because you asked me to, because you convinced me that we could have some semblance of a family life and I know that at the time you really craved that. I gave that to you, you moved into my home and played happy families and then you did that and I don't know how long that had been going on for. I will never forgive you, so please stay away from me. I'm sorry Elliot called you and dragged you into this." Ianto rose to his feet. "I'm going home now and I am taking my son with me, I'd be grateful if you stayed away in future." Ianto turned to leave and Jack reached to grasp his arm in a tight grip.

"You can't go." Jack was numb with shock.

Ianto glared at him. "Get your hand off me."

Jack shook his head. "You can't leave Ianto. When you came round in the hospital Owen was inside your body, talking to me and I need to know how that happened!" he realised how stupid that would sound. All he wanted to do was hold Ianto and make everything alright again.

If it didn't sound so pathetic, Ianto would be laughing. "Don't Jack, don't do this."

"So why did you collapse this morning? Why the heart attack?"

Ianto frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Jack sighed. "You had a heart attack, when your body woke up Owen was there. We need to run some tests."

He sounded a bit desperate to Ianto and he hissed derisively before pulling himself free. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm leaving, don't even think about trying to stop me."

"Ianto!"

Ianto opened the door and then paused to face Jack. "Please Jack, just leave it for both our sakes."

Jack wanted to stop him, he really did, but instead he just nodded resignedly. "Whatever you want Ianto."

Ianto walked out, calling for Elliot as he made his way down the steps. The two of them left through the cog door a few minutes later.

"Shit!" Jack kicked his chair over.


	4. Chapter 4

**FAITH MANAGES PART FOUR**

"_Jack..... Jack!"_

_He lunged out of his sleep and sat up on his bunk. The room was dark except for a pale luminecense coming from the space at the bottom of the ladder that led up to his office. Jack rubbed his eyes, still mussy with sleep. Owen was stood there, light pouring from him._

"_Jack wake up!"_

_Jack blinked trying to clear his head._

"_Owen?"_

"_Obviously, who the bloody hell did you think it was?"_

_Jack shook his head in confusion. "Well I.....Owen, you're dead."_

"_Oh, bravo Jack!" The apparition appeared to move closer. "Only I'm not, I'm stuck in this limbo and I can't fucking get out and you have to wake up. Tea Boy's in trouble Jack."_

_Jack sighed and slumped back down on his bed all he wanted was to sleep and dream about nice things, like sex or travelling on the Tardis with his old Doc. _

"_Fuck off and let me sleep." He pulled his blanket over his head. It was yanked back by invisible hands._

"_Ianto needs your help Jack. You have to help him."_

_Jack sighed. "Ianto hates me."_

_Owen shrugged. "I don't blame him, you deserve it, but that isn't the point. You must help him Jack." _

Jack rolled over and flung his arm out and was suddenly awake, his eyes snapping open. Owen. He sucked in a juddering breath and glanced to his left. Gwen was there beside him, still sleeping off their impromptu romp before it was time for her to go home to Rhys and their kids. Somehow the encounter left a bad taste in his mouth and guilt was tugging at his gut, he knew he should have left well alone, he hadn't slept with Gwen since the day he had broken up with Ianto, five years previously. What the hell was he doing? He got off the bed and went for a shower. Fifteen minutes later he was checking his mobile phone, eight missed calls from Elliot Jones. Another sigh was let out. Jack hadn't seen or heard from the teenager in six months except one message, the day after their last encounter...

'I hate u Uncle J and u can tell G from me that she is a bitch!'

Ianto had obviously told the boy why they had split up then.

The stupid thing was Jack knew it was all his own fault, it was a mistake and the only time he had made it and it was the worst one he could have possibly made as far as Ianto was concerned..... So why was Elliot ringing him now? He thought back to his dream of Owen. Shit. He climbed the ladder to his office and sat at his desk before dialling Elliot's number. It was answered immediately.

"Uncle Jack is that you?" The tone was urgent.

"Yes, Elliot. It had better be good your Tad will go spare if he finds out you've been ringing me." Jack tried to sound bored, wanting to put him off.

"Screw that. Tad's gone. I came home from school yesterday and he's gone, he didn't come home last night. What have you done with him?"

Jack almost dropped the phone. "What?... What do you mean? What the hell has happened?"

There was a moments silence. "You took him, didn't you? I know what Torchwood are like, did you take him? Where's my Tad?" he was screaming now and Jack held his phone away from his ear, a surge of fear welling up inside him.

"No, Elliot, no.. stop... where are you?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you that. I should be ringing the police, but they fucking won't do anything."

"Elliot, I have not taken Ianto. I haven't seen him or you for months. Now please believe me. When did he go missing?"

Elliot hung up. Jack stared at his phone unable to believe the sound of the dial tone. Suddenly he had a sick feeling and he yanked the middle draw under his desk open, retrieving the set of keys to the house he had once shared with Ianto. The locks may have changed, but Jack doubted it. He got up and grabbed his coat and handgun before practically running out of the Hub.

Ianto's flat was empty of it's 2 occupants. Jack searched through everything and nothing appeared to be missing except the two people that lived there. He pulled out his mobile and once again rang Elliot's number. Again it was answered straight away and Jack took a steadying breath.

"Elliot, please tell me where you are."

"No fucking way, you're not taking me too."

"I haven't got your Tad. Elliot you have to believe me. I'm here at your house and I'll wait for you, please trust me."

Elliot hung up a second time. Jack waited, unsurprised when twenty minutes later the front door opened and Elliot strode into the room. His long curling hair in wild disarray and he was out of breath.

"Been running?" Jack quipped with a smile. It quickly dropped when saw he was staring up the barrel of Ianto's handgun. Elliot's hand was shaking, but his grip was firm.

"What have done to him?"

Jack raised his hands, more than a little annoyed. "Elliot, put that down!"

"No!" The younger man backed up a pace and waved the gun. "Stand up!"

Jack complied, it was obvious how serious Elliot was and he was trained, Jack himself had seen to that. "Elliot, calm down, this is not going to help your Tad."

"Where is he?"

"What part of I don't know do you not understand? Now please, lower the gun." He tried his best plaintive look and it seemed to work as the tension dropped out of the boy's shoulders and he lowered the weapon. Elliot clicked on the safety and dropped the ammo cartridge as he'd been taught, it was automatic; he stuffed the mag into the pocket of his jeans and holstered the weapon under his black hoodie.

"I just want my Tad back." He whimpered. Jack was shocked at his sudden and total change and moved to hug him, but Elliot backed off again.

"Don't you fucking touch me, you cheated on my Tad, you broke his heart with that slut you work with. I've a good mind to ring Rhys. How could you? He loved you more than anything.... more than his own son and you treated him like garbage!"

Jack sighed, too stunned to reply immediately, he knew his own mistakes well enough and did not need the reminder from this stroppy kid.

"Shut the fuck up and get back on topic, when was the last time you saw your Tad?" He managed to remain calm and somehow that seemed to break through to the younger man.

Elliot sniffed and wiped at his wet face. "He dropped me off at school on his way to work. Emma says he left work at lunchtime, which is normal because Wednesday he only does a half day. We go to the movies together on a Wednesday, we always have... you should know that."

Jack ignored the dig in the last sentence. "So he's been gone... what?... 24 hours at least? Why the fuck didn't you call earlier?" Jack yelled.

"I did, you didn't answer!" Elliot yelled back, balling his fists.

Jack sagged, the missed calls... shit he'd been with Gwen and turned his phone to silent.

Elliot appeared to recognise his train of thought. "You were shagging that cow no doubt. I hate you, just go if you haven't taken Tad then fuck off, I'm going to the police." He swung round to leave and Jack automatically grabbed his arm to stop him a second later he was nursing a broken nose. Elliot stomped away rubbing at his knuckles. Jack stuffed a hanky under his nose.

"Elliot, wait!" He chased after him and Elliot stopped at the front door.

"What?"

"We'll go to the Hub, we may be able to track his movements from there, come on let me help, you know the police won't be able to do anything."

Elliot was wholly aware, he didn't have much faith in the police force, but right now it was a better option than Jack Harkness.

"No. I don't want you anywhere near me or my Tad."

Elliot left the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Jack cursed and went to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long this time?"

"Eight minutes and 43 seconds, he's definitely faster when it's a bullet, knife wounds take at least 3 minutes more."

"Right then, well keep going, try different areas of the body and varying bullet types and ranges too, we may as well do this comprehensively."

"Yes sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**FAITH MANAGES: PART 5.**

"_Oi Tea Boy! Tea Boy... wake up you tosser!"_

Ianto shook himself drawing in a juddering breath as he woke up from death. It became immediately apparent that he was restrained in a chair, his hands and feet locked in place. His eyes snapped open and he had to close them again straight away as blinding light lanced through his brain making his head hurt like he never thought possible. Except now of course, he knew it was... resurrection was a bitch, Jack had complained about it often enough.

"_Finally, you're awake... you took your fucking time."_

Ianto jumped, opening his eyes and looking for the source of that voice, eyes watering against the brightness. The room in which he was sat was empty save for the chair he was secured to. Stainless steel walls enclosing him, and an air ventilation/ conditioning shaft above his head. Ianto tipped his head up to feel the breeze gently brushing his skin. The air smelt sterile. God, he was tired.

"_Ok Tea Boy, try not to freak out."_

"What?" Ianto craned his neck looking frantically over his shoulder. "Who are you, where are you?" He shouted at nothing, he knew someone somewhere had to be watching him, though he could see no evidence of a camera.

"What do you want with me?" It was a stupid question, he'd already been supplied with the answers, he had died 12 times recently. Ianto wasn't certain of the time frame, but he was hungry and cold and extremely thirsty. He recognised his environment for what it was; a clean room... a place of study. He tried to jerk his left hand free of the restraint, to no avail.

"_Tea Boy, you need to calm down!"_

What? Calm Down.... wait a minute Tea Boy?

"Owen?" Ok, now he was definitely a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

"_Yes mate, its Owen."_

Ianto chewed at his lower lip and dropped his chin, looking down to his naval, he must be drugged, it was the only explanation, there was a butterfly canula in a vein on the back of his right hand. They'd drugged him, perhaps that was why he felt so shit. Ok, well if he was going to go buggo, Owen was as good a person as any to dream up.

"I can hear you, but I can't see you." Ianto eventually responded.

"_Yes, mate obviously since I am stuck in your head you twat. What the hell have you done to get yourself in trouble and why the fuck isn't Jack helping you?"_

Ianto closed his eyes. He really didn't want to think about Jack. "I lost Elliot. I don't know where he is." Tears leaked. "I can't protect him whilst I am stuck here so if you want to be useful, get me out."

"_No can do mate, I'm dead remember?"_

"So you can talk but you can't break me out of here, fat lot of use you are then." Once again Ianto tugged at his hands, the skin at his wrists chaffing and drawing blood. "Shit, this is useless." He was afraid.

"_Sorry mate. Just be patient, Jack knows you're in trouble and Elliot has gone to the police, so how come you and Jack.... well."_

It was somehow soothing hearing that grating London accent in his head.

"Gwen."

"_Oh, I see. He finally gave into temptation then. You know Jack....."_

Ianto sighed and gave up once again on trying to get free, his hands were wet with his own blood. "Don't I just.....I left Torchwood not long after you died, to look after Elliot. I guess Jack lost interest."

"_That still doesn't answer the question of why you are in here."_

Ianto hissed out a curse. "I can't die Owen. I'm like him now and he's the only person that knows.... he must've told someone because now I am here being experimented on. That's how much he cares Owen.... not enough room on this planet for 2 immortals......."

"_You don't really believe that do you?"_

Ianto shook his head. "No. No I don't, but how else can these people have known?"

"_Beats me mate..... Ianto you mustn't give up. Jack'll get you out of here, I know he will."_

"And that's meant to be a reassurance... great some fucking use you are then, I thought ones delusional fantasies were supposed be about TV weather girls in small items of clothing, carrying pointy sticks."

"_Jeez mate stop with the Red Dwarf imagery it does nothing for your image you sick git."_

"Yep, talking to a man who died 17 years ago I am ready for the institution."

"_Twat!"_

"Git... now piss off and leave me alone!"

"_Your wish......"_

Ianto froze at the sudden emptiness in his chest.

"Owen?..... Owen?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Detective Sergeant Andy Davidson offered up his usual calming smile as the Teenager standing at his desk looked about to explode. He was taking the boy through his statement, but the lad was impatiently pacing the office and swearing until he finally swung round and thumped Andy's desk.

"I'm telling you Torchwood took him, against his will. You have to arrest Jack Harkness and get my Tad back!"

"Mr Jones, sit down, please!"

Elliot stopped in his tracks and caught the imploring look on the police officer's face. He slumped down into the plastic chair and folded his arms in a huff.

"I can't just go arresting Captain Harkness for the sake of it, much as I'd like to. This is a serious allegation and your Father was once a Torchwood operative, one of the few nice ones as I recall. It's probably all a mis-understanding."

Elliot glowered at him. "No it's not. Tad hasn't been involved with Torchwood for years and he never speaks to Uncle Ja.... Captain Harkness. Tad hates Torchwood, I'm really worried about him. Tad just wouldn't disappear like that for no reason, he's so OCD he wouldn't know how to disappear."

Andy sighed, Gwen still worked at Torchwood, maybe he should call her and sort out the mess once and for all.

"Look, I've got a contact at Torchwood, she may know what's going on. Let me talk to her."

Elliot eyed him with suspicion. "Not Gwen Williams?"

Andy nodded. "Yes, why?"

Elliot lurched back to his feet. "She's the reason why Tad and Jack broke up in the first place.... fuck it, you know what? Forget it I'll have better luck trying to find him on my own."

He stomped off and Andy rushed to his feet to go after him. "Elliot wait!"

The young, angry man paused at the door. "What for, you're all going to cover up for him and meanwhile my Tad could be dying somewhere, like any of you give a fuck about him." He yanked the door open and stormed off leaving a very dumbfounded Andy in his wake. Andy sighed, he'd ring Gwen anyway and half wondered if Rhys knew about her affair with Jack, the boy was clearly devastated by it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack strode through the cog door and heaved out a long sigh, he was about to head up to his office when Ranjan, his communications technician stopped him.

"I need to talk to you boss, in private."

The skinny Asian offered up a grim look and scratched his neck at the base of his turban. Jack paused and smiled, he had seen Ranjan once with his hair loose, hanging down to his waist like a black satin sheet, the seikh was a remarkable man.

"Ok Ran, lets do it." Jack really didn't want to; he was much more concerned with tracking down Elliot and finding Ianto. Ranjan gathered up a folder from his desk and was graced with a small smile from Gwen as the two men marched up the steps to the office. Ranjan wasn't overly fond of the older woman and did not smile back. He closed the door as Jack sat at his desk.

"By the look on your face I am not going to like what you have to say, am I?"

Ranjan settled himself into the 'visitor's' chair. "No boss, so I'll get straight to the point." He shoved a file across the cluttered desk.

"Dr Sall has been selling Torchwood classified information to various buyers, basically the highest bidder gets the information. I'm sorry it has taken me months to get together enough proof, but I'm sure you'll want to know because the last piece of information she sold related to your..... well your friend Ianto Jones. I understand that a missing persons report was filed by his son only a couple of hours ago."

Jack's face went white. "Are you sure about this?"

Ran sighed. "Yes boss. Gwen's been helping me collate the data. The information on Ianto Jones was sold to a Chinese Research firm, which after some digging turns out to be part of a major international pharmaceutical company. It seems he shares your unique gift and that was why they wanted him. When I realised this I got Georgie to tap the CCTV network. Ianto Jones was most definitely abducted from outside his house by three armed men with a black transit van... said Van has turned up empty near a field 20 miles outside of the city. I took the liberty of asking George and Aaron to go and check it out."

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face. "Good. Where is Sall now?"

"In the autopsy bay."

"Ask her to come up here will you?"

Ranjan hesitated. "Sir?"

Jack sighed gathering his thoughts and shaking his head in disbelief, betrayed by one of his own once again.

"Scratch that." He pushed the file back to Ranjan. "Track these to the buyers....."

"It's already done, everything is in there boss. I told you I had to be sure."

Jack nodded, hesitant. He trusted Ranjan, damn it he trusted Sall too, but if Gwen was involved in Ranjan's investigation. "The others?"

"Aaron and George know nothing about it, I didn't want to risk Sall finding out I was on to her. I just told them what had happened to your friend and actually it was Gwen who ok'd the order to retrieve the van"

"OK, lets keep this between ourselves for the moment, but keep monitoring her while I decide what to do. In the meantime I need everything you can find out about who bought the information on Ianto and I mean everything."

Ranjan rose to his feet. "Boss, do you mind if I speak out of turn?"

Jack arched his eyebrows. "Say what's on your mind."

"I know Ianto's service record. I use his methodology in my work, everyday. I've never spoken to him but all his accounts and archival notes are second to none, you should not have let him go, sir."

Jack bristled. "He had his son to consider."

"Gwen has 2 children of her own and a husband, but she still manages the occasional sleep over." Ranjan did not approve of cheating wives. "I have a wife and daughter and yet here I am. You drove away a good officer and if I may be so bold, probably the only person who can possibly understand and accept you for who and what you really are. I am not in favour of gay relationships Jack, but sometimes there are reasons why God chooses two people to be together and I would not argue with God's will."

"Ranjan, are you quite finished?" He'd had enough of the sermon.

"You will carry his loss for a very long time Jack unless you do something about it now... and I don't mean your sexual relationship with the man. The two of you are doomed to live for a very long time......."

"Wait a minute how?......"

Ranjan sighed. "That was the information that Sall sold off, Ianto's blood work, he carries the same markers as you, the ones that make you 'special'. We must find him Jack and not because he is your friend, but because of what they will do to him to learn his secret. You need him as much as he needs you."

Jack smarted at the presumption. "You've made your point. Now could you please get on to this and send Gwen up here, I need to talk to her."

Ranjan nodded. "Yes boss."


	6. Chapter 6

**FAITH MANAGES: PART SIX**

_Monday 24__th__ July. Today was a bad day. Elliot threw a tantrum about going to school so as always Jack was already out of the door to avoid it. Anyway he was late for school as a result and I was late for work.... huh what a joke that is. I know I chose not to be actively involved with Torchwood, but the filing is harmless enough.... one would think. The Hub was empty when I got there. I still hate walking by Tosh's old spot, anyway I was desperate for the loo so I went down to the locker rooms and walked in on Gwen and Jack shagging up against the tiles in the shower cubical. I just stood there and watched them rutting like rabbits. I suddenly realised just how little I was worth, just someone to keep Jack warm at night. He really doesn't give a shit about me, of all the people he could've chosen it had to be her and knowing him it's being going on since day one. I finally managed to drag myself away from this morbidly fascinating copulation and in true Ianto style I fled the Hub, like the coward I am. I ran home and locked myself in the house. I cried I yelled and I shouted and then I got all of Jack's things and threw them into the front garden before locking myself back in the house. I wasn't thinking beyond my hurt and disappointment, I was in a rage, a purity of feeling in itself. I have never seen anything so clearly in my life._

_I found my service hand gun, loaded it and walked into the bathroom.... easier to clean up in there and with no further thought I shot myself through the head. Bang gone! Only I wasn't and here I am sitting in my bedroom having just cleaned up my brains, blood and bone from the bathroom wall and floor. I feel so hopeless, my head hurts and do not understand why I can't die. Maybe it was a fluke, but I am too afraid to take a second shot._

_ It was black on the other side, just like Owen described it all those years ago, it was the most terrifying thing I've experienced; maybe death is inside of me, like it was with him._

_I hate Jack so much right now, if he has brought this down upon me. I hate Gwen even more, she knew how much Jack meant.... all these years she has flirted around him. I wonder how long he has been shagging her. I really thought I meant something to him._

_What if I really can't die? I carry so much remorse and anger, will I be like this, forever embittered by my life? God forbid that I will come to that. I guess it's just me and Elliot from now on. He's going to be upset about Jack not being here. I don't know what to do? Do I tell him why I have kicked him out or do I lie? I don't want Elliot to be let down by Jack.... lying it is then._

_I realise that not for the first time in my life I truly want to die and yet am afraid to try again. What kind of coward am I?....ENTRY CLOSES._

Elliot sighed and closed up his father's journal, one of many. His Tad had always carried one around with him and Elliot began to read, at random, exerts from each book in the hopes of finding out where his Tad may have disappeared to. He wiped at the tears on his face and put the book down unable to face reading more at that moment. He just wanted his Tad back. The police had been worse than useless. Maybe Jack had been telling the truth, but Elliot knew he could never trust the man again, but Torchwood had access to many resources and Elliot knew he needed that in order to find his Tad. He sighed lying back on his Tad's bed and staring at the ceiling.... what to do.... what to do. He chewed at his lip and almost jumped out of his skin when his mobile started ringing. He yanked it out of his pocket and growled when he saw Jack's name on the display, but he answered anyway. Much as he hated to admit it he needed Jack's help.

"What do you want Jack?" His tone loaded with venom.

"Elliot come to the Hub, we've got a lead on Ianto's where abouts. I thought you might wanna help get him back."

Elliot frowned, was Jack offering up a trap or a white flag? "Tell me over the phone." He snapped.

"You know I can't do that. I don't want you trying to mount a one man rescue. Elliot you gotta trust me ok?"

"I'll never trust you Jack, but I am coming. Just make sure I don't have to deal with Gwen."

"Elliot I cannot promise you that, don't be such an arse, she works here she's part of my team."

"And you were family once, and now you're not because of her. Just keep her away from me. I mean it." Elliot snapped. He heard Jack heave out a sigh.

"Ok, I'll keep you two apart, now get over here." Jack hung up and Elliot glared at his phone before stuffing it into his pocket. He double checked his Tad's gun was loaded and replaced it in the holster under his hoodie and grabbing his keys and his Ipod he headed out of the house towards Roald Dahl Plas.

Jack placed his phone on his desk and looked across at Gwen who was sat opposite him. She'd had no idea that Ianto knew about them and that Elliot hated her and Jack knew it would be impossible to avoid them coming into contact. He faced her with a degree of shame, something he hadn't felt since he first met the Doctor and Rose back in World War Two. This had all been his doing, his weakness and now he had to sort it out because if Ianto was lost to them Jack realised that he was the only family Elliot had left. Gwen was smiling at him and Jack loved that smile, so much. It lifted his spirits, he had relied on it a lot in recent years, especially since Ianto had left him. Jack picked up a biro and fiddled with it before putting it back down.

"Gwen I have a confession to make." He said.

Gwen arched her eyebrows hopefully.

"I never left Ianto.... he left me."

She'd guessed as much.

"He left me because he found us together, that day in the locker rooms after you'd argued with Rhys. He walked in on us, only he didn't tell me at the time. He just lied and said that we'd grown apart and that I was better off chasing something that wasn't about to grow old and die." Jack sank back in his chair.

"I fucked up, I betrayed him in the worst possible way and now he is missing I have to take care of Elliot."

Gwen nodded. "Of course Jack. I understand that. I can help."

Jack shook his head. "No you can't. The kid hates you, blames you for what happened. Ianto was badly hurt by what I did, but Elliot blames you. If it helps Ianto doesn't, he knows it's down to me. You and I end here. You have a family of your own and my selfishness has driven a wedge between you and Rhys...."

Gwen's eyes watered and tears rolled over freckled cheeks. "You're dumping me?"

Jack nodded. "I have to face up to my responsibilities. I broke a promise to Ianto, I owe it to him to watch over Elliot."

"Jack I was all set to leave Rhys, I've organised a flat for me and the kids and everything I was going to tell him this weekend. What? You think I should forget all that?"

Jack baulked he had no idea. "Gwen I never....."

"No, you never do. Shit, is this how make all of us feel? What, I've too many wrinkles a little extra padding on my thighs? I love you Jack! I always have since the day we met."

Jack swallowed. "I'm sorry. I love you too, but not enough. I can't do what you're asking of me and you didn't even ask, you just assumed."

"You've been sleeping with me for five years Jack!"

"You're not the only one Gwen. It's just sex."

"Is this how you treated Ianto?"

"No, he was different, it was just you. I'd always wanted to.... just to get a taste of you and it cost me the only family I had. I paid the price Gwen and I am sorry you thought that it was more than the arrangement that you had with Owen. You're no angel."

Gwen lunged to her feet. "Screw you!" She bolted from the office slamming the door behind her.

Jack sank his face into his hands wondering just how many more times he'd fuck up before he learnt his lesson. A moment later and Ranjan was at the door.

"Everything alright boss?"

Jack looked up and gestured him in. "Elliot Jones will be here soon, when he arrives send him straight in here, we'll have a briefing in the conference room in an hour." He said, trying desperately to regain his composure.

"Right you are."


	7. Chapter 7

**FAITH MANAGES PART SEVEN**

_Sept 1__st__ : It's Elliot's 15__th__ birthday today. I made the decision some time ago to explain to him about.... well about what I did to his mother. His birthday of course was not really the right time, but today he asked me once again. It was the hardest thing trying to explain that his father is basically a rapist. He was more upset by the fact that Jack hadn't called to wish him happy birthday. I was surprised myself, whilst Jack and I are well and truly a thing of the past I never expected him to turn his back on Elliot._

_I found him praying last night.... here he is my rowdy, bloody minded son who listens to old Heavy rock music and refuses to cut his hair.... he was praying. I have no idea where or who the Rosary came from. He goes to the Catholic Church on Sundays and Wednesdays, but I thought it was a fad, or the chance to get a look at Caroline from across the road. I asked him about the praying and he said that someone had to look out for me since Jack was no longer around, he believes that God will help and then he started talking about someone called Michael. Must be someone from Church._

_Elliot is an astute boy... young man now. In truth he has been a model child, he's kind, hard working, studious and only occasionally gives me grief. He's been so quiet since Jack and I split up and he's stopped hanging out with his mates, like he's scared to leave me in the house on my own. Maybe he's scared I'll run out on him. I'm all he's got... He's all I've got come to think of it._

_I tried over dosing on my anti depressants, obviously it didn't work and one thing I have learnt is that although I can't stay dead, I don't heal properly either.... not like Jack does. I had to go to the doctors and she told me I had a stomach ulcer, a bad one as a direct result of the over dose so now I am on a diet. Maybe I should've gone with the bullet in the head again._

_I wish I could find peace and forgiveness. I can't move forward the way I am. Elliot deserves better than to be saddled with a manic depressive for company. He's a good kid. I hope I've done right by him, no matter how reluctant a parent I have been. I hope it has been worth it, whatever it is he is destined to do. The crazy thing is I do believe in that destiny, I know he is here for a reason, be it good or bad, but I have outgrown my usefulness, I can only be holding him back now._

_I saw Jack the other day.... from a distance. I just watched from the window of 'The Coffee House', he was striding along the street with an Indian man in a Turban close on his heels, one of his new team I guess. I thought my heart was going to stop, it's the first time I've laid eyes on him for almost three years. He's so beautiful, unchanging. I'm noticing that I too have stopped aging. Eternity is a bloody long time. ENTRY CLOSES._

Elliot rather reluctantly strode in through the cog door and was instantly met by Ranjan, the young Asian gently steered Elliot in the direction of Jack's office and Elliot just went with it for now. Jack ushered Ranjan away and smiled somewhat cautiously at Ianto's son who stood there glowering, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his ripped baggy jeans.

"I hope you're not going to threaten me with a gun again." Jack commented sitting back behind his desk.

"Where's my Tad?"

Jack sighed. "He was abducted, we think by individuals working for a pharmaceutical company. I don't know how much your Tad had told you, but in order for you to understand the gravity of the situ......."

"Just tell me where he is." Elliot demanded, slumping down in other chair and tugging at the beads around his neck.

"We're working on it. Elliot, you know I can't die right?"

He nodded wondering what relevance that had. "So what?"

"Neither can your Tad, the day he and I split up was the day he found out that he has the same problem that I have."

Elliot realised he was gaping but couldn't help himself. "How... I mean I knew about that because I've read his journals, but how did it happen?"

"There was an incident here when you were a baby. I can't explain it, truth is I'm not sure I can."

Elliot slumped and went back to fingering his rosary. "It hardly matters now."

"Who ever took him.... well they know. It's why they took him."

The implications began to sink in and Elliot felt his eyes heat up with tears that he was determined not to let fall.

"We have to get him back. If they hurt him, he'll break. He's right at the edge Uncle Jack, I'm supposed to be looking out for him."

Jack was frowning at him now. "I think that's supposed to be the other way round."

Elliot shook his head. "Michael told me I had to protect him, he's like the most important person on the Earth right now."

Leaning forwards Jack looked at the boy more closely. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been reading Tad's journals... He talks like I'm the second coming, God's child.... but it's not me. It's him. Michael told me that I have to protect the undying Father, not from death but from madness." Elliot realised how completely nuts that sounded and he had never before spoken of his visits from the ghostly presence in his room at night. He figured now was not the time to be shy, after all this was Torchwood they would believe him, wouldn't they? Jack was clearly looking worried.

"Who is Michael?"

Elliot sighed. "He's an angel, he visits me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaaahhhh!"

_Hang on mate...hang on... come on Ianto, you can do this!_

"No, oh God Owen I can't, I can't go back there. The blackness, there's something really bad there, please... please... no." He could feel himself kick out against the restraints and his leg was jolted to a stop by the leather around his ankle.

"It's alright Mr Jones, not much longer now and then you'll be dead, really, just a few minutes more."

Ianto gritted his teeth against the fire and sweat crawling over his skin, he arched his back trying to lift his own weight off his body and he screamed again. "No...please, don't let me go there please... stop this please... you're hurting me."

_Come on Ianto, you've got to let go now, let go mate..... I'll be right with you... all the way I promise.... please mate....let go.... just let go... everything is gonna be fine._

"I can't Owen, please I can't..... hurts, please stop." Blinding colour flooded his vision and his breaths hitched agonisingly, his body fighting every last step of the way into oblivion before he finally flatlined.

_Ianto's world tilted on its side and he spun about losing his footing in the pitch. _

"_Owen? Owen? God dammit you said you'd be here!"_

"_I am, I am."_

_Ianto flung himself around and sure enough there stood the sarcastic Bastard. Ianto gaped at him and then threw himself into Owen's arms and cried. Owen stood there and held him patting his back._

"_It's ok mate, Jack's coming I promise. Jack will get you out of here."_

_Ianto clung to him in terror._

"_How are you here Owen?"_

"_Well right now I am as dead as you, only trouble is I was already dead when my corpse get melted in all that radiation so I'm just some floaty thing. I am as immortal as you are mate, just without the body." Owen smiled at him. "At least in here we can both pretend, you won't be alone any more, I'll be here every time."_

_Ianto couldn't help but appreciate the irony of it. "So I really do go to hell each time then."_

"_Cheeky git."_

_Ianto could feel himself sliding away and Owen seemed less substantial than before......_

"Fuck!" Ianto's eyes snapped open and this time he was lying naked, flat on his back secured to a metal table for some reason he thought of Jack and how kinky this situation could be if he were there and Ianto began to laugh hysterically to hide his tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**FAITH MANAGES PART EIGHT**

_Wednesday 3__rd__ January: Elliot told me this morning that he wants to go to seminary and become a priest, I wonder if Vicars are allowed to listen to the likes of Led Zep and Roger Waters. Of course I was a little shocked, he's only sixteen. He's also determined. His school work certainly reflects his interests and he's about to sit his A level exams two years early. Music, Religious studies, History and Archaeology. He'll walk through them, did I mention he was brilliant? He's already been offered a place at Oxford University pending his exam results. Somehow he still finds time to hang out with his church friends and sing in the choir. He's even serving at Mass now. I have no idea where this religious fervour has sprung from. I go to listen to him sing, he really is quite astounding, my heart breaks whenever I hear it. I cannot believe that someone so beautiful could come from me. I guess it has come from his mother, she's a good woman in every sense of the word. She's in Africa these days with a mission looking after kids with AIDS._

_My sense of displacement increases by the day. My sister commented on how young I look. It's getting to the point where I can no longer just pretend its good genes and lie through my teeth about Este Laude moisturisers. At some point I will have to stop seeing my own family or risk trusting them with the knowledge that I will not die. I am starting to appreciate Jack's dilemmas now. I wonder how he has coped all these long years. I suppose I will find out if I don't go mad first._

_I started reading some of Elliots religious books. Thomas Merton and St Benedict and of course the book itself. I guess I just don't have enough faith, the answers for me are not there. Elliot staggers me with his clear thinking and sense of purpose, he keeps telling me that he will be here for me. It seems that I am weakening whilst he grows stronger every day. I am glad because I know it will mean that when I have to leave him, he will be able to take care of himself. Jack and I both trained him well and his own strength of character will no doubt serve him well. I know he will do great and good things in his life. What saddens me is the fact that I will see it all and then he will die. I feel alone enough now. _

_It's stupid, the one person who can help me come to terms with all this is the one person I hope never to see again and I find myself wishing for Owen. I could do with a sarcastic barb to kick my arse out of my self- imposed misery. I miss him, I miss Tosh, everything was ok when they were still around. ENTRY CLOSES_

Elliot curled himself around the battered leather bound book and drifted off to sleep on the couch in Jack's office. Jack watched him for a moment before stepping out into the Hub. It was late and the only team member still at his desk was Ranjan. He looked up as Jack came out of his office and he managed a faint smile.

"Coffee's on if you want some."

Jack nodded and headed off towards the kitchenette and a jug of freshly filtered hot Jamaican. It wasn't as good as Ianto's but it sufficed. Jack was tired beyond belief. It had taken him some time to convince young Elliot that he really wasn't responsible for his Tad's disappearance but it made him realise just how fiercely protective of his Father Elliot had become, he was also well aware that he himself had a lot to make up for. He poured his coffee and nearly dropped it when he heard a scream of

"Holy Gangees!" From Ranjan. "Jack I've located Ianto Jones!"

Jack dropped his mug and was at Ranjan's side in an instant. "How the hell did you manage that?"

Ranjan was grinning and pointing at his screen. "His old transmitter; the mark ones that your earlier colleagues had implanted? It's still giving off a signal. He's... hang on let me check the GPS reference..... looks like an industrial park near Heathrow airport. I'll tap into the defence satellites and see if I can get a current image."

Jack watched him work gripping the back of his seat. A few moments later and an over shot of rooves and roads appeared on the screen and Ranjan pointed. "That one, there."

"Good. Ok call in Aaron and George, we're going to London."

"_Hi Owen."_

"_You back here again... what did they do this time?"_

_Ianto gazed into the blackness behind Owen, the acerbic Londoner was smiling in a sort of bored way._

"_I dunno, it was an injection of some kind, hurt like hell."_

"_Well I said I'd be here."_

_Ianto was not reassured. "You're not trapped here are you?"_

_Owen shrugged. "Nah, I only seem to be here when you are. It's like you drag me here each time."_

"_Maybe I am alone but I make you up so that I can cope with this place. I'd hate to think of you being here alone..... I'm tired Owen."_

"_You and me both mate, but like I said once before you at least get a body to play in...."_

"_Forever Owen..... trust me it's over rated. I'm going to end up like Jack, sad and lonely and forgetting what it is to be human and not being able to love anyone properly."_

"_Bollocks Ianto! You were like that before mate a sad lonely fucker who brought about his own misery. It's no wonder Jack started shagging Gwen, have you always been this fucking depressing?"_

"_Fuck off Owen."_

"Fuck off Owen.... Fuck Off!" Ianto lurched upright and screamed as his nerves reset themselves.....like being hauled over broken glass..... Jack had said that once to Gwen.... years ago. His eyes opened blurred with his tears his vision took some time to clear. The metal room again, the cold floor and.....

Ianto flinched as the two Hazmat suited figures approached.

"Owen help me please....."

"_You've got to have faith Ianto."_

"_What? Faith? Have you gone all religious on me?"_

"_Get stuffed Tea Boy!"_

_Ianto toed at the black.... well you could hardly call it a floor, it was just black in the black. How come he could see Owen?_

"_Then what?"_

_Owen was sitting on a black wall looking peeved. "You are a right Tosser, you know that right?"_

"_You tell me often enough and you were right about me being Jack's part time fuck buddy so who am I to argue with your superior intellect?"_

"_Yeah well. You don't need Harkness, he's a twat. You need to believe in yourself again. You're no use to anyone the way you are. It's pathetic the way you carry on, whining and complaining.... drives me up the bloody wall. I come here and visit you and all you do is complain. Stop being such a pussy."_

_Ianto glared at his friend.... Was Owen ever that? Yes he was, like Tosh, like Owen.... friends who'd saved his life on more than one occasion._

"_I just can't get my head around forever."_

"_So, what you just gonna stay here? This isn't dead Ianto... this is that space in between... the passenger lounge that you and Jack get stuck in each time you croak, but it aint death mate."_

"_I don't want to wake up again..... they'll hurt me. They keep hurting me and I am not strong enough to fight them."_

_Owen was at his side, resting a hand on his shoulder and Ianto couldn't remember him jumping off the wall._

"_You have to hang on. They are coming for you. I've seen them Ianto. Jack and Elliot they are on their way and that kid needs you, so you have to hang on, step back from the edge, look to the horizon not the base of the cliff. You were such a fighter once."_

_Ianto smiled. "Yes, I was once. Things were different then, somehow it is easier to give up when you know that you have not even your own life to lose. It's stupid really."_

"_Too bloody right............."_

"No.... not now..... no please." Owen was gone again and Ianto cried and shivered, the room was darkened, but not black and he realised he was back in the living world once again.

Jack Harkness broke the speed limit all the way to Heathrow. Elliot was riding shot gun and Ranjan and Aaron were sat in the back of the SUV prepping their weapons. Elliot just clutched at his rosary and prayed and Jack drove, his fingers gripping the steering wheel so tightly that they ached. He'd really needed to talk to Ianto about Elliot's 'visitations' from Michael, was all he could think.


	9. Chapter 9

**FAITH MANAGES PART NINE**

"_Ianto? Do you ever think about God?"_

_He was back in the black again and Owen as ever was there perched on his wall, in his favourite leather jacket and jeans. How was it that he could see the clothes or the man himself? Surely he was nothing but a radioactive soup of energy now?_

_Ianto looked down at himself, naked as the day he was born._

"_No. How come you get clothes?"_

_Owen sniggered. "Not a clue mate. I was wearing these in the power plant..... what 's that quote from 'the matrix'?"_

"_Residual self image?"_

"_That's the one! Maybe it's that."_

_Ianto sighed. "So why am I naked?"_

"Do I want to know the answer to that? _You're not dead. I mean you've still got a body and I am guessing that where ever you are you're in your birthday suit?"_

_Ianto nodded taking no comfort from the comment._

"_How do I fix this Owen? How do I get out of this trap?"_

_Owen was picking at his nails. "Wait to be rescued."_

"_I didn't mean that. I meant this.... this emptiness."_

"_It's obvious."_

"_It is?"_

_Owen looked at him and shook his head in resignation. "You really are thick you know."........_

"No I am not.....Not stupid. Stop please...... Jack help me."

Ianto juddered awake to a pair of eyes looking down into his through a hazmat mask. He panicked and tried to move, but he was restrained again.

"It's alright Mr Jones.... it's going to be alright, my name is Ciara I'm from UNIT. I'm here to get you out." Her tone wasn't remotely reassuring, but then he saw a familiar face smiling at him.

"Martha?"

"Hey Ianto."

It wasn't Martha and he watched with horror as another needle was held up.... not UNIT.... what the fuck was going on?

"No! Stop... please stop."

His eyes shuttered down his body gave out on him, but he could still hear and feel the coldness of the metal against his back.

"I thought you said that would calm him down?"

"Well it was worth a try. He's rambling on about an Owen. This last batch is definitely causing delusional behaviour, we need to increase the dose, each of his death states are lasting longer now so we can get better more comprehensive readings. I'd like to implant the recording device today so prep him for surgery."

"You think we're ready for that stage?"

"Yes. Go in through the skull.... here." Ianto felt rough hands on his head, turning it non too gently and then a pressure just above his left ear. "We'll do the op in here I can't risk any exposure, the virus is still active in his system, his death states are not eliminating it anymore."

"So what, it has mutated to cope with his immune system?"

"I don't know, I'm hoping the blood work will tell me that, now get the equipment I need in here now and also a shot of the antidote, I'll need to test that after we've implanted the recorder."

Ianto tried to open his eyes, to move his muscles and he wondered vaguely how on earth he was still breathing when nothing else appeared to work. He sighed and concentrated all his will on opening his eyes and slowly the light filtered in as he struggled to open them. The restraints were no longer tight around his shins and wrists and he twitched his toes. It took tremendous effort, but he wiggled them able to feel his nerves tingling and warming his body.

"_Come on Tea Boy.... Jack can do this so you can you! You have to move mate.... you have to! Heal thyself you twat, you have do it now. Come on!"_

Ianto gritted his teeth trying not to respond to Owen's voice with a sarcastic retort and he focussed his energy, could feel it coursing through his veins like acid.... It fucking hurt... the broken glass again and he hadn't even died.

"_That's it! Keep going!"_

Ianto heaved in a steady deep breath and slowly blew it out, opening his eyes again and now desperately trying to appear immobile as he watched the suited figure moving about. Their back was facing him a trail of air hoses coming from the back of the suit. Ianto tested his leg and discovered that it was actually completely free of the cuffs. He put it back down and closed his eyes once again gathering himself. Healing. Focussing.

The black SUV slid into place behind a skip and came to an abrupt stop. Jack unbuckled his seat belt and faced Elliot.

"You wait here."

Elliot glared at him but accepted the order without protest "Just get my Tad back, please." He swung round in his seat to face Jack's team members. "Thank you for coming to help us."

Ranjan and Aaron both grinned at him. "You are welcome." Ranjan replied getting out of the vehicle and slinging his pack of gadgets. Elliot watched as the three men strode purposefully away. He then pulled out his father's journal from under his hoodie and flicked through the pages.

"Hang on Tad, they're coming for you. Please hang on."

He opened the book somewhat at random, it was a recent entry.

_April 12__th__. I think it's a Monday. Elliot was playing 'the Levellers' this morning and singing incredibly loudly and playing his guitar. The neighbours complained but to be honest I don't care. I love listening to him, he loves music so much and he's good. I am going to miss him so much when he goes to Oxford. He asked if we could move house together so that we could both live up in Oxford, but I told him he needed to do this by himself. I don't want to hold him back, but I am very glad he took a year long break from school first. We've had a couple of good holidays together, he's been dragging me around the various music festivals and I have to admit that I have really enjoyed it. Jack and I never did things like that, I could never convince him to escape Cardiff even for a day. I think Elliot is disappointed that I am staying in Wales, but I told him that there was plenty of term breaks and that I would take all my holidays during those breaks. I guess I am lucky saving up all the Torchwood money. I don't actually need to work._

_I just want to see Elliot to continue growing and find the world for himself. He's still determined to become a Catholic priest. I can't argue with him. I can see he is really serious about it. He certainly knows a lot about it, understands the commitment it entails. I told him that I was worried that he'd be sacrificing a normal life and he just said that he loved God more and felt he could do more good that way. I don't get it.... I don't suppose I ever will. I think all the things I have seen over the years have shattered my religious leanings. Jack and I are direct contradictions..... we are everlasting life.... but this is no heaven and it most certainly doesn't come from leading a life without sin, quite the opposite in fact. I wonder if really it isn't Hell, eternal damnation. I don't believe that either._

_I'm on the edge of something I do not understand and I am afraid. Jack was always banging on about the 21__st__ century changing. I think he is right. I can feel it in my bones. Something is coming and we are totally unprepared. I don't know how I know this. Jack of course knows from history.... his history, not mine. Perhaps this energy that keeps me undying is something that connects us and I am picking up these impressions and feelings from him. I don't have those answers.... not sure I want them. So long as Elliot is safe and can live his life to its full potential whatever that may be._

_I told my sister.... finally I told her the truth about me..... actually I lied through my teeth because I told her I just wanted to be left alone.... she somehow cottoned on and guessed that something fundamental had happened and then she asked the obvious.... why hadn't I aged? So then I told her the truth. She slapped me really hard and told me to stop with the lies. We argued and then I left her house in tears because I know I can never see her again. I moved house three weeks later. Elliot and I now live in an old farmhouse out near Brecon of all the bloody places I could choose. We still stay at my old house in Cardiff near to the Hub, but my Family hasn't contacted me there. I guess they've had enough of me now. It's probably for the best. I miss them, especially my nieces and Mam. Elliot still visits them, thank God.... he doesn't have to pretend. Here I am thanking a God I do not believe in once again... as Tommy once said 'how daft is that?'_

'_The first steps are always the hardest' is what my mam used to say to me when my Tad died. She wasn't wrong about that._


	10. Chapter 10

**FAITH MANAGES PART TEN**

"So... er Jack we got a plan here?" Aaron's Belfast accent was course and Jack always had trouble understanding the man. Jack was checking his Webley as they jogged along the path that ran along the length of a high, electrically wired fence.

"Simple, break in, shoot the bad guys, rescue Ianto."

Ranjan was shaking his head in frustration.

"We're going into the complex via the sewer, the tunnels take us right under their research labs."

Aaron visibly deflated. "Great so when we rescue this damsel I'm going to be stinking of week old shit. Holy Mary Jack, she better be worth it."

"Ianto's a guy."

"I know that Jack, but he's still your girlfriend!"

Ranjan was laughing at the indignant look on his boss's face but scanning the road for the man hole cover he was looking for. He pointed.

"That's our entry point."

They ran to it not even bothering with looking like they should actually be removing a sewer cover in the late afternoon and were honked at by three different motorists who head to swerve out of their way.

Ianto tested his right leg this time, chewing on his bottom lip as he carefully raised it and lowered it. Now confident that he could manage actually being able to sit up he carefully pushed himself upright trying not to make a sound as every muscle in his back and abdomen protested. The suited figure continued working completely unaware as Ianto eased himself off the metal exam table, his feet landing on the cold steel floor. His legs almost buckled and it took enormous effort not to cry out, but Ianto gripped the table to steady himself. He sucked in one, two breaths and then lunged. The speed of his forward momentum sent him slamming into the suited figure and Ianto took advantage of their surprise by grabbing the helmet and wrenching it off. A flood of long black hair poured out followed by a stream of curses in Japanese. Ianto flung the woman over and pinned her to the floor by straddling her body, a hand at her throat. She didn't even attempt to resist knowing he was way too strong for her. It was too late anyway she'd been exposed and the horror on her face made Ianto hesitate for a moment. She sagged in his grip.

"Who are you?" He screeched, his voice ragged and broken. The woman just glared at him in fury and Ianto was startled by how much like Tosh she looked.

"Who are you?"

Her eyes narrowed and she huffed out a breath.

"Syuri Tanaka. I am a bio research engineer for 'Futurecor'." She was dead already and had nothing to lose.

Ianto noted her resigned tone and realised why... somewhat belatedly that he had probably signed her death sentence without intending to.

"What have we been exposed to?"

"It's an air bourne retro virus."

The door hissed open behind them and before Ianto could react a bullet went into his skull.

"_Owen? Owen are you here?"_

_Silence._

"_Owen!"_

_There was only black._

"_No. Owen you said you'd be here... please!"_

Elliot sighed and closed the journal. He stuffed it back into the overstretched pocket inside his hoodie and jammed his feet up on the dash board. He glared balefully out into the street and decided that he'd had quite enough of sitting on his arse doing nothing. He could look after himself and Uncle Jack and his team would probably appreciate a diversion. Elliot clambered into the back seat and pulled out the remote computer terminal. He quickly brought up the building schematics and realised that it would impossible to go for a frontal assault. He needed to get people out of the building, not draw attention to himself or risk hurting anyone. A plan rapidly formed and Elliot was grinning away to himself as he searched through the weapons case for a couple of smoke grenades.

"_Jeez Ianto, what the bloody hell happened this time?"_

"_I think I was shot, is there a hole in my head?"_

_Owen nodded leaping off his invisible black wall to get a better look._

"_Clean through shot."_

"_Great so I'll get a migraine as well as the broken glass feel when I wake up, rapture!"_

"_I thought you were gonna escape!"_

_Ianto shot him a glare. "I tried. I just wasn't.... well to be honest I'm not sure how to. Are you sure Jack is coming?"_

_Owen nodded. "Yep, any time now, so you need to be ready instead of hanging about here."_

"_Anyone would think I had a choice. Head shots don't seem to take so long to wake up from though." He paused for a moment. "Owen?"_

"_What?"_

"_Where do you go, when you're not here?"_

"_Is this really the time to be asking me that?" Owen responded defensively._

"_So where do you go?" Ianto had nothing better to do but ask again and Owen walked back to his wall and sat on it. Ianto wondered how the hell he could find it, everything was still black._

"_Jack thought I was a ghost in his dream.... I can inhabit people's bodies. I tried it with you, gave ole Jackie boy quite a fright.... mostly I just float about. It's a bit weird actually, slightly pervy...."_

_Ianto quirked an eyebrow. "Pervy? What have you been doing?.... No don't answer that!"_

_Owen chuckled. "You and your dirty mind, you're as bad as Jack."_

"_That's.... Oh...until next time."_

He was tied down to the table again and they were drilling into his head. Ianto screamed.

Elliot took a careful look along the length of the building trying to locate the CCTV cameras. So far he'd had to sneak past two but he was surprised at how crap the security was in this place. The building wasn't especially new, granted, and so far he had only found offices and vending machines. Twice he had ducked out of the way of people purposefully heading down corridors. He'd left one smoke grenade in a bin in the ladies loos, the timer would set it off in two minutes. The second grenade was meant for one of the offices, the busier, the better so people would panic, but all this creeping about was beginning to make him nervous. He didn't like to sneak and he sincerely hoped that no one would come to any harm from his actions. He turned a corner... Perfect.

He gripped the pin and yanked it free tossing the device through an open dividing window. There was a satisfying hiss and then an intensely girly scream from a male member of staff and Elliot charged out of the building with the rest of them, fire alarms blearing in his ears.

Jack was grinning as he turned to look at Ranjan.

"Did you fix the alarms?"

"No boss." The Asian was studying his PDA intently having accessed the CCTV network for the complex. "Looks like Elliot did it, and I've located Ianto... Oh shit, we need to hurry."

Elliot pounded away, his heart thumping in his chest and his breath heaving out in terrified gasps as he fled in the direction of the SUV, several streets away. He took a round about route and pulled off his hoodie and stuffed it into his pack, donning sun glasses and slowing down to a casual stroll. Convinced he wasn't being followed he finally made it back to the vehicle and locked himself inside behind the steering wheel. He grabbed his cell phone and dialled with shaking hand into the com system so he could speak to Jack.

"Uncle Jack. I'm moving the SUV, tell Ranjan so he can pick up the GPS. Hope you like the fire alarms by the way."

He was more than surprised when his Tad replied. "Music to my ears Elliot, we're on our way out now and thank you, even if I am going to give you a bollocking when I get to you."

Elliot roughly wiped at the water in his eyes. "Looking forward to it Tad!"

"Elliot, there's a bio hazard suit in the SUV, put it on as soon as you've parked up, the co ordinates are on the screen for where I need you to go. You must have the suit on and sealed, you know how."

Elliot was frowning at Jack's instruction. "Uncle Jack?"

"Just do it and hurry up!"

Elliot nodded, keying the ignition. "Ok ok."

Jack cut the communication and Elliot thanked God that Jack had taught him how to drive when he was 12, much to his Tad's consternation.


	11. Chapter 11

**FAITH MANAGES PART ELEVEN**

Dr Martha Jones' eyes nearly popped out of her head when she checked the caller ID on her phone. It was Jack of course, not ringing just to say hello like Ianto often did, but because there was an emergency, typical bloody Jack everything in an unrehearsed whirl wind. She baulked as she listened to his description of what was going on and what he needed to have happen, but this was Jack.... and Torchwood in no particular order and by now she really should know better. As soon as he hung up Martha started making phone calls, assuring her superiors that Torchwood Cardiff would be footing the bill.

Ianto, Ranjan and Elliot were all jammed in the back of the SUV with bio hazards suits on and Aaron was riding shot gun gripping the dash with gloved hands as Jack drove like a mad man to the UNIT bio-containment facility in Surry. Ianto and Elliot were huddled in each other's arms unable to talk to each other because the suits weren't link over the coms. Ianto just held him tightly and tried not to be motion sick. He knew Jack was taking overly crazy precautions, but he couldn't blame him for not wanting to risk any one being contaminated with whatever it was the abductors had been toying with. With a bit of luck UNIT would have the whole place shut down within the hour. Martha was useful like that. Jack was the only one not in a suit, he was bellowing instructions down his phone as he drove like a maniac.

Once at the UNIT base the five men were put into separate glass chambers, completely sealed off from the outside world. They were all advised to strip down and change into surgical scrubs and Elliot was greatly relieved to have stowed his Tad's journal securely in the SUV before donning his suit in the first place. He could see his Tad through the glass on one side and Uncle Jack on the other, Aaron and Ranjan, both looking mightily pissed off were in the two opposite. Elliot went to straight to the glass and he stood facing Ianto who was on the other side, their hands would have been touching but for the glass.

"Tad, are you ok?"

Ianto nodded, desperately wanting to hold his son properly. "I'm fine, don't worry about all this it's just a precaution. We have to make sure the virus is neutralised, but you'll be ok, you haven't been exposed." His voice sounded metallic through the speakers above Elliot's head.

"I'm alright Tad... Did they hurt you?"

Ianto hitched a smile and shook his head. "No, really it was nothing major."

Elliot recognised the lie immediately but mutely nodded his head. "We'll be able to go home soon won't we?"

Ianto smiled at him, it was an effort because he was tired. He turned as a suited up Martha Jones entered his sealed chamber and turned and faced her, the smile dropping slightly.

"Hey Martha. Thanks for all this."

"It's alright Ianto. I gonna take some blood and check you over, the others are all clear and will be free to leave, you ok with that?"

Ianto sighed. "Yeah. You'll find the same markers in my blood that Jack has though so I only want you checking the sample."

Martha nodded. "I know, Jack advised me of the situation, don't worry."

Ianto realised it well past the point of being worried, half the world probably knew by now that he was immortal thanks to Dr Sall. He wondered how Jack was going to deal with her betrayal as he sat himself down on the bunk and held out his arm. Martha looked at him sympathetically and gave his arm a comforting squeeze before tightening a band around it to take the bloods.

"Do I want to know how it happened? I thought you and Jack had split up?" She asked quietly.

Ianto sighed unhappily. "This happened a long time ago. I only found out about it later when I discovered that bullets through my brain didn't do the job any more."

"You were shot?" Martha continued her work.

Ianto shook his head. "No. I did it to myself. I'm surprised Jack didn't tell you, he's with Gwen these days, it's why we broke up in the first place. I walked in on them."

Martha wasn't surprised, Jack was never good at being a one person sort of guy.

"You didn't tell me any of this, Ianto I'm your friend, why didn't you talk to me?"

Ianto shrugged. "I don't know Martha. I guess I just couldn't. Jack's your friend too, it wouldn't have been fair to put you in the middle like that, anyway I had Elliot to think about and I didn't want him to know that Jack had done that."

"Does he know now?"

Ianto nodded and winced when the needle was withdrawn from his arm. Martha taped over the mark and bent his arm at the elbow.

"I told him, well more accurately he demanded some answers. I had a heart attack and died in casualty. He rang Jack... It all kind of went wrong from there, which is why I am now here." He glanced across to where he could see Elliot getting dressed into outdoor clothes provided by a UNIT soldier. "He's ok isn't he?"

"He's fine, just wants to stay close to you." Martha stood up. "I'll get on to this straight away, but if you're truly anything like Jack I'll be sending you home by the end of the day."

"Thank you Martha."

The drive back to Cardiff was uncomfortable to say the least. Ianto. Elliot and Ranjan were sat in the rear seat and Jack as he drove kept stealing looks in the rear view mirror at his passengers in the back. Aaron spent most of the trip on his coms talking to George who had placed Sall in the cells next to the weevils. Elliot was sound asleep curled up against his Tad and held in a close embrace to Ianto's side. Ianto was staring out of the window at the passing night time traffic as they headed along the M4. It was three in the morning by the time they reached Cardiff and Jack dropped Ranjan at his house and Aaron at the Hub before heading in the direction of Ianto's Cardiff house. He finally ventured to break the cloying silence.

"I'll stop at Tesco and get some milk on the way home."

Ianto was shaken out of his tired stupor. "No, just take us home please. Elliot needs to get to bed. I've got to take him to Oxford tomorrow we're going to look for a house."

Jack arched his eye brows. "You're leaving Wales?" He felt his chest tighten.

Ianto nodded. "There's nothing here for either of us to stay for and Elliot starts university in a few weeks, I want him settled before the beginning of his first term."

"Of course." He turned the SUV into Ianto's street.

Ianto shoved Elliot's arm to wake him and the young man sat up and stretched, yawning expansively as he reached between his legs to grab his back pack. Jack pulled up outside the apartment building.

"Here you go."

Ianto got straight out without saying a word or even looking at Jack, but Elliot hung back and smiled at his 'uncle'. "Thanks, for saving him, goodnight Uncle Jack."

Jack returned the smile and then looked longingly out of the window for a moment.

"I've lost him haven't I?"

Elliot froze noting the hurt look. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you should give up, he needs you and I know he'll never admit it. You're the one person who can guide him through this whole immortality thing and understand what he is going through, but I don't think he'll come back to you. I wish he would, you two were good together."

Jack couldn't disagree. "Please call me if either of you need anything."

Elliot nodded. "Take care Uncle Jack."

"You too."

Elliot clambered out and slammed the door shut. Jack watched as the two of them disappeared in through the front door.

_**FINIS.......**_


End file.
